ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bond: -Unite-
is the 20th episode of the series, Ultraman X. This episode aired on December 8th, 2015.http://m-78.jp/x/story/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Bond: -Unite-" Synopsis People are being attacked late at night by Space Beasts. In order to deal with the packs of roving rampaging creatures, Lieutenant Tachibana personally leads a special team into the field. But at the same time the monster Bemular appears in Canada, threatening Lt. Tachibana's children. With all hope seemingly lost, the mysterious silver giant, Ultraman Nexus appears. Plot The scene opens up in with a little girl named Kaoru who is suddenly attacked by a Monster! Lt. Tachibana is also present and she sees Kaoru (revealed to be her daughter) and she tries to rescue her from the Monster, only to be overtaken by a mysterious blue light! Shortly after being engulfed though, Tachibana awakens, revealing that the event was just a dream. Meanwhile Tachibana's family, consisting of her daughters, Kaoru and Michiru and their father, are all camping in Canada. Daichi appears on the scene and has a brief heart-to-heart with Tachibana. The next day, Xio receives a warning that unknown lifeforms have appeared in Area T-1, and are deployed to seek out the intruders. Arriving at a Parking Garage, Daichi notices that the lifeforms are Bugbuzun Brood, ''Space Beasts! Due to their far more savage, untameable nature, Xio is left to exterminate the Broods one-by-one before they can harm anyone. During the extermination, Tachibana is injured by one of the Broods while rescuing a civilian. Things only get worse for the Lieutenant as when she tries to free herself from the debris, a panic-stricken Michiru calls to tell her that they have come under attack by a Monster, with Kaoru having been knocked out during the attack, and their father having disappeared! Eventually, the monster reveals itself to be Bemular and Michiru becomes hysterical. Even worse, more Bugbuzun Brood begin to appear and they try to attack the injured Tachibana to eat her! Suddenly just as the situation looks bleak, the mysterious blue light from Tachibana's dream appears once more and before Tachibana appears the Evoltruster! Activating the Evoltruster, Tachibana transforms into a Silver Ultraman known as Ultraman Nexus! Killing the Brood pack that was threatening her and rescuing the civilian from before, Ultraman Nexus immediately flies off to Canada to fend off Bemular from Tachibana's family. The girls' father arrives just in time to tend to Kaoru and after Kaoru awakens, the three of them witness Ultraman Nexus battling against Bemular. Sometime later back at Xio's HQ, Xio reviews the footage of Nexus's appearance (after the Ultra had defeated Bemular sometime afterwards,) and they ponder who the Ultra is. At that moment, Tachibana appears and reveals that she herself is Ultraman Nexus out of guilt for her actions in prioritizing her family's needs over Xio's mission. Fearing the possibility that she could do it again with the power that she now wields, Tachibana turns over her resignation with Xio, much to the chargin of the other members. While Tachibana is alone however, Daichi attempts to reason with Tachibana over how she felt being an Ultraman, to while Tachibana relents that while she had enormous power, she felt it was her responsibility to protect the ones closest to her. During the sentimental moment however, back in Area T-1, Dark Thunder Energy appears and strikes one of the Broods, mutating the Space Beast into a much larger form: Bugbuzun Brute! Luckily, Daichi is already on the scene and transforms into Ultraman X to fight off the Giant Space Beast. Unlike the normal Broods, Bugbuzun Brute is much more stronger and faster, and the Space Beast eventually weakens Ultraman X in battle. Realizing what needed to be done once more, Tachibana goes off on her own and transforms into Ultraman Nexus once more to face the transformed Bugbuzun. Taking on his Junis Mode, Nexus manages to rescue X from Bugbuzun Brute and shortly after appearing, summons a Meta Field so that the three of them can safely battle without causing damage to their surroundings. Inside the Meta Field, both Nexus and X work together to take on the Space Beast, and shortly after Ultraman X transforms into Exceed X, both Ultras destroy Bugbuzun Brute with a combination of Exceed X's X-Lugger Shot and Nexus's Over Ray Storm. Later, Daichi meets up with Tachibana once more and they both witness the Evoltruster disappear into light, with Tachibana stating that the Ultra had a message to give to both her and him: "Never Give Up." Afterwards (unknown to Tachibana) Daichi receives a new Cyber Card based on Ultraman Nexus ability! Shortly after Nexus's departure however, Daichi returns to his station mere seconds after a message from his mother (which was receive from the night before Nexus's arrival) is heard calling out to Daichi... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Many of Ultraman Nexus's flight sound effects are taken from the popular film series, Star Wars. *Excluding his battles with Mold Specter and the Guar Army, Bugbuzun Brute is the only Monster since the Dark Thunder Energy strikes that Exceed X never purifies. Errors *Although it is stated later that the Civilian that was rescued by Ultraman Nexus was taken to a Hospital. She was clearly still in the Ultra's hand before he flew off to deal with Bemular. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes